1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for the preparation of tapes for control of numerically controlled devices with no direct connection or physical proximity to the device to be controlled by the tape required. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for guiding unskilled operators in the preparation of punched tapes on a system which need not be directly coupled with or in the proximity of the device or devices which the punched tapes are intended to control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the current surge in the use of numerical control (N/C), there have been numerous developments intended to simplify the heretofore difficult task of generating a permanent record which, when replayed, will cause the numerically controlled device to repeat the machine operations recorded.
The use of N/C tape control, of course, reduces and in some cases eliminates the need for supervision of machine operation by skilled operators and decreases production time. Thus, the use of N/C tape control serves to speed the manufacturing process and reduce the need for skilled labor, thereby reducing manufacturing costs.
To date, the art of generating control tapes has developed along two distinctly different lines. The first involves the generation of a permanent record, usually a punched tape, during the preparation of a prototype workpiece or first complete machine process. The permanent record thus prepared is subsequently used to drive one or a number of numerically controlled machines in duplicating the recorded steps. The direct coupled control system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,653 -- Fair et al. is an example of the first line the art has followed. Among the major drawbacks of such control systems is their prohibitive cost and complexity and the fact that the need for a skilled machine operator is not eliminated, the abilities of a skilled machine operator being necessary during prototype preparation.
The second line that the art of tape preparation has followed involves the generation of control tapes on systems not associated with the device to be controlled by the tape, thus eliminating the need for time consuming preparation of a prototype workpiece or first complete machine process. The system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,989 -- Kasischke is typical of the prior art relating to the generation of tapes on systems not directly coupled to the device for which the tape is being prepared. The Kasischke system and similar systems of the prior art obviate the cost and complexity drawbacks of direct coupled tape generating systems but nevertheless require the abilities of skilled programmers or skilled machine tool operators for the preparation of punched tapes.
The present invention obviates the need for skilled programmers and skilled machine tool operators for punched tape preparation by providing a simple, inexpensive system for preparing punched tapes remote from the location of the device to be controlled. Thus, in accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a punched tape or other permanent record for subsequent control use may be generated by a relatively unskilled operator on an inexpensive system remotely located in relation to the device to be controlled by the punched tape generated.